


Talking, Seeing, and Dating

by fanciful_musing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, Oblivious Jaejoong, Silly antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_musing/pseuds/fanciful_musing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anyone who's ever had trouble distinguishing among the three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking, Seeing, and Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2010.
> 
> just something that confused me to no end when having phone conversations with single friends that are performing one of the three at any given moment.

A small smile graces the usually stoic face as fingers fly across the cell phone keypad. The action pauses and a silent anticipation takes over. After another minute or two, the cell phone rings again. This time a laugh sounds from the man and the cycle repeats again.

Three heads shake in disgust at the display of cuteness from the eldest.

“I used to think he was so cool. I mean, he looked cool so I assumed his personality was also cool; but look at what he’s transformed into!” Junsu sighs and continues sipping his iced tea.

“No, I always knew hyung wasn’t that cool, I mean what kind of cool person cooks that well? But he’s always like an ajumma; it’s kind of disconcerting to see him act like a schoolgirl with a crush. I can almost see the hearts floating out of his head!” Changmin takes another bite from the cheesecake he ordered.

Another ring sounds out, this time earning a blush from the man before he’s busying texting a reply.

“Yah hyung! You’re the one that made me get up early to eat with you and you’re ignoring us to text your boyfriend?!” an irritated Yoochun yells at the still blushing figure.

“He’s not my boyfriend! We’re only friends. And it’s not even early, it’s already two in the afternoon!” defends Jaejoong, eyes stilled glued to his phone.

“What the heck is so interesting?” Yoochun makes a swipe at Jaejoong’s phone, but is unsuccessful from taking it from Jaejoong’s hands. “Aish, if you’re going to ignore us, I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I need to ask you guys something, I promise I’ll put the phone away. My treat ok? Anything you want to eat on me!” Jaejoong quickly texts a goodbye and a promise to meet the other later.

 

 

“So what did you want to talk about? It must be serious if you’re dragging all of us out here.” Kangin asks his dongsaeng.

“Like you need to ask? Can’t you tell by that idiotic smile on his face that he wants to gush about his new boyfriend?” Heechul responds, a smirk gracing his lips.

“I wish.” A pout forms on the usually handsome face.

“You mean he’s dumped you already? That’s a new record, even for you hyung! It’s been like what, three weeks?” an amused Donghae jokes.

“No! How can he dump me if, according to him, we’re only ‘talking’ to each other?” Yunho sulks.

“You mean he’s so ashamed of you he won’t admit you’re dating? That’s truly sad.” Heechul laughs.

“Aish, why did I think talking to you guys would be a good idea?”

“Because, dongsaeng, you need a plan. If Heechul has any good qualities, it’s definitely his scheming brain. I’m here to keep him in check and Donghae…well I guess he’s your morale support.” Kangin kindly informs the frustrated Yunho.

“Yah!” Heechul and Donghae yell together and Kangin’s poor head is abused by an angry Heechul.

 

 

“Weren’t you two already together?” except it comes out garbled due to the food Changmin is still chewing.

“No, no. We’re only talking to each other.” Jaejoong waves his hand in denial.

“But you guys meet up all the time and eat together! He takes you out to the movies! How is that not dating?” an exasperated Junsu asks.

“But we aren’t in that kind of relationship! We’re still only talking! We haven’t even gotten to seeing each other, how could we be dating?”

“What the hell is the difference between ‘talking’, ‘seeing’, and ‘dating’?” a puzzled Yoochun asks.

“Well, ‘talking’ is when you get to know the other person. If you both enjoy each other’s company, then you move onto ‘seeing’. ‘Seeing’ is when you are wooing the other person, so to speak. ‘Dating’ is when you both like each other and do things together as a couple.” Jaejoong explains. “And I really don’t know what to do now! It’s like we’re stuck in ‘talking’! I need help guys!”

The other three look at Jaejoong incredulously. “Are you freaking serious?! Where the hell did you learn that crap from?”

“But-but that’s what my noona-deul say whenever they go out with guys. They’ve seriously never dated anyone, they only talk and see guys occasionally.”

 

 

“You’re kidding?!” Yunho shakes his head. “You’re not. Oh geez, I do feel sorry for you then.” Kangin pats his head sympathetically.

“So when you asked him out to the movies?” asks Donghae.

“He thought I was being nice since we had talked about liking action-comedies.”

“When you took him to the batting cages?”

“He thought I was helping him work out since he was complaining about losing muscles due to studying.”

“When you took him to the concert?”

“He thought we were going as classmates for our music class.” Yunho rubs his forehead where a migraine is starting to form.

“What about when you took him to that bar/lounge? I mean he wanted to go with you right?”

“He wanted to make sure I had someone to take me home if I got drunk.”

Heechul is clutching his side laughing uncontrollably on the side throughout the whole conversation.

“Well at least he doesn’t think you’re only trying to get into his pants…” the ever optimistic Donghae adds as an afterthought.

 

 

“Oh my god! You’re so dumb! I feel so sorry for him!” Yoochun shouts.

“Poor guy; tries so hard for someone so dense.” Junsu shakes his head in pity.

“Hyung, how can you go on so many dates and not recognize them as dates?!” Changmin manages to sputter out.

“But they weren’t dates! I mean he probably doesn’t even like me like that. I mean he doesn’t do anything to show me that he’s interested in being more than good friends.”

“How can you say that?! He took you out on awesome dates, doing things that you mentioned liking to do! How does that not show you he’s interested?” Yoochun’s inner Romeo feels frustrated at his clueless friend.

“Yeah hyung. He seriously put a lot of thought into planning all of that. If he wasn’t interested he wouldn’t have bothered.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have gone through all that trouble. I mean I love you hyung, but I’m not going to put in the effort to do that for you.”

Jaejoong pouts at Changmin’s insensitivity. “But he’s never given me flowers or chocolates anything romantic like that. How am I supposed to know?”

“Well it’s not like you’ve done that for him either” Junsu points out reasonably.

“Junsu-yah, he’s a guy; he wouldn’t like that kind of thing.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, you’re a guy too. So he’s treating you like one. Seriously, do you want him to start treating you like a girl?”

“Of course not! It’s just that…uh…well. He hasn’t even touched me once! I mean he only hugged me once and then never again. I even send him signals all the time by touching his arm or patting his shoulder, but he doesn’t even respond. I’d think if he liked me he would want to do something, right?”

 

 

“Have you tried being more intimate? Maybe he’ll get it then that you want to be more than friends.” Heechul, the king of demonstration, suggests to Yunho, having recovered from his laughter.

“Of course! But he was trembling so hard when I hugged him; he was so afraid or disgusted or something! I don’t want to scare him off more than I already have. And it’s so difficult hyung, he’s such a friendly person; he touches me all the time and I have to hold back. It sucks!” whines Yunho.

“Maybe you shouldn’t hold back.”

“Eh? That’ll only scare him away!”

“I’m not telling you to molest him in public! Just something casual, but intimate. Like an arm around the waist—nothing really unusual, but possessive at the same time. Or you can try holding hands. Or a peck on the cheek. Just do something, before you really explode and molest him in public!”

 

 

“God, you’re a guy too. Just kiss him and get it over with! Then you’ll see what the rest of us can see so clearly and have your happily ever after.” Yoochun advises, tired of Jaejoong’s whining.

“No more excuses! When you meet him later today, you’re going to either tell him how you feel or show him how you feel. I expect a full recount of everything that happens tomorrow. If no progress, I’m giving Changmin access to your kitchen.” Junsu threatens.

Changmin brightens at the mention of Jaejoong’s cooking and helps the others badger Jaejoong into action.

 

 

“You’re right. I’ve dropped so many hints and he still doesn’t get it. I’ll just have to tell him straight out or show him exactly what he makes me feel.” Yunho gathers some courage.

“Yunho, fighting!” his three friends cheer him on as he leaves to get ready for his date or talk or whatever else Jaejoong wants to call it.

 

 

When Jaejoong arrives at the café they agreed to meet at for dinner, he’s already at his wit’s end. He’s still determined to make progress, but he doesn’t want to be humiliated. Instead, he grabs a hold of the other man’s hand and drags him out of the café as quick as he could to the empty park across the street.

The other man’s protests are ignored as Jaejoong mentally prepares himself to spill his heart out. When they arrive at the park, Jaejoong turns around quick and opens his mouth, “Yunho, I l—who the hell are you?!”

The other man glares at Jaejoong and retorts, “I should ask you that! You just show up and drag me out of the café!”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” Jaejoong gives a sheepish smile, “Well…uh…sorry. You can go back to the café now…”

The other man scoffs and stomps back to the café muttering under his breath about crazy people these days.

“How could you be so stupid!” Jaejoong closes his eyes and berates himself.

“Jaejoong-ah!”

 

 

Yunho curses as he runs to the café he’s supposed to meet Jaejoong at. He glances at his watch again and speeds up upon seeing the time. He’s waiting at the stoplight when he spots Jaejoong drag someone out of the café headed straight towards him.

Before he can fully register what’s going on, Jaejoong’s stormed past him with his hostage in tow. Yunho follows them to the empty park.

“Yunho, I l—who the hell are you?!”

“I should ask you that! You just show up and drag me out of the café!” The other man looks extremely angry at being dragged by Jaejoong. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. Well…uh…sorry. You can go back to the café now…”

Yunho approaches the smaller man as the stranger stomps back to the café. “How could you be so stupid!”

Yunho smiles at the adorable display before him. He’s already made a decision to do something, so he walks right up to Jaejoong without further hesitation. “Jaejoong-ah!” and as the other man looks up Yunho pulls him close and presses his lips against the pair he’s been thinking about for weeks.

They enjoy the moment before Yunho pulls back and watches Jaejoong closely for a reaction. Jaejoong opens his eyes and whispers “Finally” before pulling the taller man in for another kiss and another and another.

The pair pull apart reluctantly, blushes gracing their cheeks, and they walk back to the café, hands swinging between them.

**Author's Note:**

> so in the end are they 'seeing' or 'dating'? anyone else that can explain the differences more clearly, please do so, because i'm still very confused about it all.


End file.
